landmarkfandomcom-20200213-history
Tint
In Landmark, a tint is one of many colors players can use to change the color of a prop. About At one time, each prop was found in the palette in every color variation. Tints were added to allow player to "tint" a prop as they see fit and alleviate the need to have multiple props recipes that would have amounted to duplicates in many cases. For example, players can place a Simple Stool and now change the color of the cloth seat, by simply clicking on a tint in the tint tab and clicking the (already placed) prop. The tints behave a bit like colored filters one might use on photographs in the real world. :When using tints, keep in mind that... *Props that have a bit of cloth or leather tend to show the tints better. *These are called tints and not colors, because they get a wash of most hues, not a bright color conversion for most props. *Due to all of the above, some props also tint better than others or some tints may work better than others as well. For example, a shade like a near-neon green might not work as well on a light post with a lot of metal because the green washes the details out, yet the same green might look great applied to a stool with a cloth seat. *Not all props can be tinted. For example, the Nature props, like the Tundra Boulder 1 can not be tinted. Mega Palette Tints Tab The tints tab can be accessed by opening Build Mode. When build mode is open, it will be one of many building-related tabs along the upper portion of the mega palette (one giant building UI window). Modular Tints Window Modular windows for Build Mode make it easier to limit "screen clutter" while you are building *Modular windows are smaller than the single mega-palette (one huge window) and they can be resized. *The modular windows can be moved anywhere on the screen. *You can open one of these or all of them at once. After you open Build Mode, the mega palette can be minimized to reveal to open/close tabs for the build mode modular windows. :Accessing Modular Windows: #Click the down arrow on the far right. #When the mega palette disappears, click on any of the tabs for the modular windows you want to access and use. How to Use Tints :To use the tints: #Place a prop. #Click on the Tint tab and click on a color that appeals to you. #Finally, click on the prop. If it can be tinted, it will take on the hue of the tint you chose. :How to remove tints: #Click on the tint with the common No symbol #Click on the prop The above will return the prop to its base color scheme when placed. Other Info *No other info at this time. Related Topics *Prop Palette - the User Interface (UI) window from which players place props. *Build Mode - the entire system of UI windows used for building. Category:User Interface